


Shattered Dreams

by Blue_Night



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Captivity, Despair, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual violence(mentioned), Violence(mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In amazing GoForGoals' epic story 'Save me', Jonas Hofmann tried to endanger Marco and get rid of his rival to win Erik's heart. This oneshot is the explanation why he acted this way and what happened to change him so much. The happenings of this story are settled before chapter 27 of Save me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoForGoals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Save me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610781) by [GoForGoals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/pseuds/GoForGoals). 



> Dear GoForGoals, this is my humble way of showing you how much I love your outstanding story 'Save me' and how much I admire and love you for writing this fic. I tried to write it in a way to match it with your work and show what happened to Jonas without going too much into detail. Please, accept this gift for you as my way to say thank you for everything you do for me, but especially for letting me be such a big part of your amazing work. I hope that you will like it.
> 
> Dear readers, this work doesn't make any sense if you haven't read 'Save me'. It is placed somewhere before chapter 27 and 28 of 'Save me' and it answers the questions many of you asked about Jonas and why he acted the way he did and became the 'bad' boy. Maybe, his intentions and his behavior will be explained to you after reading this oneshot. Not justified, but explained. Please, let me know what you think about it.
> 
> The Mr. Baker showing up here is the same Mr. Baker who had bought Marco in chapter 4 of 'Save me' and whom Erik saved Marco from. The judge Mr. Henker who is mentioned in here is my own creation. I chose to name him 'Henker', because this is also the German word for 'hangman', 'executioner'. I found this name appropriate in this case.
> 
> The rape and violence are only mentioned, but, I decided to put the tags in, nonetheless.
> 
> This story is written with lovely GoForGoals' permission, because I didn't want to mess with her great work.

“Back into your stable!” the raw voice yelled and he was shoved forward into the small, dark and stinking cell which wasn't more than a stall of two by two meters. Jonas fell down onto his knees, catching his fall with his palms that ruptured on several spots as they hit the sharp stony floor.

The young man suppressed his cry of pain, knowing that the prison warder was still within earshot, only waiting for another opportunity to teach him a lesson about 'appropriate' behavior. Jonas was at the bottom end of the prison-hierarchy, there was nothing more shameful than helping a slave to flee from their owners. Jonas wouldn't get help from any of the other captives, quite the opposite, he would suffer even more if they learned about his new pain and humiliation, and Jonas had learned this hard lesson right at the beginning in a very painful way.

He crawled onto the straw mat lying at one side of the cell and sat upon it, pulling his knees close to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. He laid his head upon his bent knees, burying his face in the scratchy garment of his orange prison clothing. He didn't cry, he had learned not to cry together with all of the other things he had had to learn during his first week in prison.

“Erik, why don't you come and save me?” he whispered almost inaudible, his throat hurting from the unshed tears choking him. “I did it for you, I saved this slave because of you! Because I love you! Why don't you come to me? I thought we were friends!”

He listened to his own words, swallowed by the thick walls of his cell, and there was no reply, no answer from the one human Jonas longed so badly to see again, at least only once.

They had interrogated him, they had used all of their high technology to get the information they wanted to have out of him, but, Jonas hadn't said anything. He'd rather die than betraying the man he loved and adored to self-abandonment. Erik was his hero, his idol, his everything. Jonas had become a part of the underground movement only because of the young doctor with the handsome features, the hazel-green eyes and golden-brown hair. Erik's smile was breathtaking and like the warm summer-sun and Jonas had never felt anything similar like the feelings he had when the other man was only close to him.

Luckily – or maybe not, that depended on how one looked at it – Jonas was one of the few natural mental-stabilized people and the high tech interrogation device the court had used didn't work on him. Today, they had tried it again, and Jonas knew that it was only a matter of time until they would use other things to break him and get out of him what they wanted to know.

The judge Mr. Henker was clever enough to sense that there was more behind Jonas' attempt to help the young slave than only pity with another living being, no matter how much Jonas assured him that it had been a spontaneous stupid act of humanity and that he regretted it deeply having been that foolish. Mr. Henker would order the warders to use other methods sooner rather than later and Jonas really didn't know if he would be able to stand physical torture and keep his mouth shut. He had seen the devices for this kind of 'interview' how the judge called it in the room next to the one with the mental interrogation device, and the mere sight of them had scared the hell out of him.

It was so strange and almost funny that the people living in the 22th century still relied on such cruel and ancient methods to get the 'truth' out of the unfortunate prisoners, considering the technology they used for other things. There were hardly traffic jams due to the perfectly working computer-controlled traffic system, people didn't have to die because of cancer or heart-attacks any longer, and the computer and devices one could use in their flats and houses did the cleaning and the cooking almost on their own. There was no need to have slaves for that, but, the high society in most of the modern countries clung to this practice just to show that they were the 'uppers', the superiors and the ones making the rules.

Jonas had never questioned that until he had met Erik; and he had accepted the explanation of one of his uncles that he'd rather have a slave to satisfy his sexual needs than having to deal with a true partner and their own needs and desires. Slaves had to do as they were ordered to do and their wishes and needs didn't count, at all.

But then, Jonas had met Erik and fallen in love with him. Erik, the head of the underground movement who fought passionately against slavery. He had never shown any sign of loving Jonas back, considering him only as his best friend, but Jonas had never given up hope that the brunet would return his feelings some day. He simply had to, because Jonas couldn't live without him.

Erik, for whom he had saved this young slave but, who hadn't come to visit him.

Jonas swallowed down the bitter bile of disappointment, raising his head when he heard a sound coming from the thick metal door of his cell. He sprang up to his feet right in time to see the prison governor emerging on the threshold.

An ice-cold hand clenched around his heart. The governor never came to visit the captives himself, especially not the lowest of them like him. Jonas straightened his shoulders, ready to fight and act as proud and brave as Erik would act in such a situation.

 _'Erik, please, come and save me!'_ he screamed in his thoughts, but, deep in his heart, he knew that this wouldn't happen. It was only a dream that would never come true.

“Leave us alone!” Baker snarled to the warder and the door shut close behind him. Jonas stared into the cold eyes of the man who had the power to decide which torture Jonas would have to endure, and the way his eyes traveled over his body told Jonas that he'd better prepare for the worst.

Baker leaned against the door with a contented sneer on his ugly face. “The mental device doesn't seem to work on you, Hofmann,” he drawled and Jonas lifted his head up in defiance.

“I could order the agents to use the other devices on you, now, but it isn't likely that you would survive such torture and this would be a shame and a pity, as handsome and attractive as you are. I'd rather give you your freedom back than let you die here.”

Jonas stared at him, totally taken aback. “Why would you do that?” he finally asked, his voice hoarse and raw, but not trembling.

Baker's grin could only be called wolfish. “As I said, you are too handsome to deface you and let you die here. But of course, I want something in return for letting you go without further interrogation.”

Jonas tensed, narrowing his eyes. “And what do you want in return?” he wouldn't betray Erik and reveal his secret, he'd rather die.

Baker's fishy eyes lit up with something Jonas needed some seconds to detect, but then, he froze in place, because the emotions visible in Baker's hungry gaze were nothing else than sexual desire, pure lust and greediness.

Jonas swallowed again, balling unconsciously his fists. Baker chuckled, an ugly sound that sent shivers right over Jonas' spine.

“I can see that you are a clever young man, Hofmann. Someone took my slave before I could enjoy his skills and his virginity. It was a good deal, actually, it earned me quite a lot of money, but still. I find myself unable to forget this missed opportunity, and the warder told me that you are still – hm – untouched and innocent...” he laughed about his own joke and Jonas suppressed another shiver, nausea pooling in his stomach.

He stared at the older man watching him with those greedy eyes and then, he made his decision. If serving Baker's ugly needs meant that he would get out of here and see Erik again, then, he was willing to pay this price.

He lifted his chin up and pursed his lips. “And if I serve you well, you will let me go?” he made sure, and Baker licked his lips in anticipation.

“If you serve me well, Hofmann, you will be a free man tomorrow, and you can go wherever you want to go. You have no reason to trust me, but, I read your file and I know your family. Your uncle is an old colleague of mine and I am willing to do that for him, even though I despise each citizen who helps slaves. What do you say? Do we have a deal?”

Jonas stared at the governor with a blank expression on his face before slowly starting to undress. “Yes, we have a deal, Sir,” he said, while something deep inside him broke. _'Erik, why didn't you come to save me?'_ his soul cried, but his face was stern and expressionless as he watched Baker coming closer with a satisfied grin, opening his belt.

“On your knees, Hofmann!” the prison governor snarled, his voice filled with lust and greediness.

Jonas did.

 

\----------------------------------

 

It was still dark outside and the wind blew cold through the empty streets as a young man with dark-brown hair stepped over the threshold and onto the grey asphalt outside the largest prison of the city.

He was dressed in his own clothes again, a dark-blue jeans and a black leather jacket over his white shirt, his appearance proving that Jonas Hofmann was a free man again, capable of deciding on his own where he wanted to go and how he wanted to live.

He stood there for a couple of minutes with closed eyes, inhaling the fresh and cold air and tasting the scent of freedom on his tongue. He wasn't surprised to find it bitter and stale, the price he had had to pay for his freedom to high to let it taste as sweet and delicious as it should have tasted.

Jonas slowly opened his eyes and if someone had looked at him right now, he would have found their expression dead and emotionless. He turned his head, looking to the left and the right side, and then, he started to walk, his movements the awkward movements of someone suffering great pain.

Jonas walked away from the prison and into his freedom, but, he wasn't the man any longer he had been only one day ago. His life was as shattered as his dreams and he didn't know if he would ever feel whole again.

Maybe, Erik would help him feeling whole and happy again. He only had to find Erik, and then, everything would be fine again, Jonas told himself, repeating those words in his mind again and again, hoping that one day, he would finally be able to believe them.


End file.
